


Dolce vita

by BrramStoker



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс завоевал сердца британцев, решив закормить Англию до смерти. С Мориарти он, видимо, выбрал ту же тактику.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty
Kudos: 4





	Dolce vita

Однажды ранним утром, когда сгустки зеленого тумана еще не рассеялись с улиц, Моран застал своего друга в непривычно растерянном состоянии.

Мориарти стоял посреди коридора и молча наблюдал, как несколько посыльных в форменной одежде быстро вносили ящик за ящиком в их дом. Все они были адресованы на его имя, с алым штемпелем «Holmes’ Confectionery».

Из любопытства Моран поднял крышку одного из ящиков и присвистнул.

— Надеюсь, это он вам не гонорар шоколадками выплачивает?

— Нет, — отстраненно пробормотал Мориарти. — Гонорар он уже выплатил.

Суммы, полученной от мистера Холмса, им с майором хватило бы на годовое посещение оперы.

— И что все это значит?

— Понятия не имею, друг мой.

Мориарти с хмурым видом изучал карточку, которую ему предъявил посыльный, откланявшись. Затем показал ее Морану:

_«Спасибо за помощь. Совершенно вами очарован! — МХ»_

Моран отчего-то смутился.

— Ну, это личное…

— Что за глупости! — фыркнул Мориарти. — Мы с мистером Холмсом виделись всего лишь дважды. И на нашей второй встрече присутствовали вы, инспектор Лестрейд и вор мятных леденцов.

— Видно, после этого рандеву он решил превратить наш дом в один из своих складов, — Моран откинул крышки с еще пары ящиков. — Да здесь хватит шоколада, чтобы накормить целую армию! И куда нам столько?

А действительно — куда?

Мориарти почувствовал себя неудобно. Подобные знаки внимания казались ему странными, неуместными и непонятно к чему обязывающими.

Две недели назад Майкрофт Холмс, известный фабрикант, обратился к Мориарти в связи с делом о странной смерти одного из его рабочих. Тот был найден на железнодорожных путях с пробитой головой, а в кармане мертвеца обнаружили аккуратно записанный рецепт мятных леденцов Брюса-Партингтона — тех, что временно окрашивали человеческую кровь в изумрудный цвет.

Этот самый рецепт являлся предметом зависти всех конкурентов Холмса, поэтому переполох поднялся нешуточный. Его отзвук долетел до самой Королевы, чей совет и привел фабриканта на порог дома 221b на Бейкер-стрит.

Тот явился в их гостиную ровно в полдень, чтобы уйти в двенадцать десять, не раньше и не позже, однако вместо этого задержался на целый час. Рассказ о проблеме и правда отнял всего десять минут, а оставшиеся пятьдесят Холмс посвятил самому Мориарти, наговорив кучу комплиментов красоте его глаз и лобных долей.

Мысли Мориарти в тот момент занимал недописанный трактат по биному Ньютона, и он слушал эти глупости вполуха. Тогда ему показалось, что у его нового клиента своеобразное чувство юмора.

Ведь тот, кто именовал себя Наполеоном кондитерского мира, явно не был этого чувства юмора лишен.

— Отошлем обратно.

— Ни в коем случае! — возмутилась миссис Хадсон, под чьим руководством и шел торжественный внос «подарков» в дом. — Может, вам все это и не к чему, мистер Мориарти, а я не откажусь от парочки конфет с ликером за вечерним чаем.

— Вы их не едите, а коллекционируете. Зачем вам еще и эти?

— Старые совсем залежались!

— Здесь неплохой бразильский кофе, — нерешительно заметил Моран, будто бы и не занимая ничью сторону в споре. — На него и цены недавно взлетели…

— Значит, решено: один ящик оставим себе, а остальное раздадим тем уличным разбойникам, которых вы заставляете бегать по своим детективным делам.

— При всем уважении, миссис Хадсон, — возразил Мориарти сухо и как-то апатично. — Детям вредно употреблять столько сладкого. Даже если они живут на улице и обычно питаются отбросами.

— Детям вредно с голоду помирать, — строго ответила миссис Хадсон. — И, упасите Древние, у вас когда-нибудь появятся свои… вы же их со свету сживете!

Мориарти скривился и отвернулся.

— Не переживайте, миссис Хадсон. Продолжать свой род я не планировал.

А мистер Холмс не планировал сдаваться.

Уже через пару дней Мориарти сидел в своем кресле напротив огромного ванильного торта, от одного взгляда на который ему становилось дурно. В руке он держал карточку с очередным посланием:

_«Вечер вторника я всегда провожу в клубе «Эпикур». С нетерпением жду нашей с вами встречи. — МХ»_

— Что это за клуб такой? — поинтересовался Моран, бросив взгляд на карточку. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Клуб любителей жить, чтобы есть, а не есть, чтобы жить, — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Насколько я знаю, он Холмсу и принадлежит.

— Что-то вроде собрания всяких гурманов?

— Чревоугодников, Моран. Мне там делать нечего.

— Вы бы хоть что-то написали ему… — ответил его друг, украдкой пробуя на вкус заварной крем. — А то он совсем не в курсе насчет всего этого, вашего…

Моран неопределенно махнул рукой. Под «всем этим, вашим» он подразумевал тот образ жизни, который Мориарти называл здоровым, а окружающие его люди — странным.

Мориарти не пил алкоголь, не верил в пользу табака и не велся на рекламу опиумных настоек, которые рекомендовали употреблять «для общего тонуса организма» и «здоровья полости рта». Домочадцам Мориарти свою позицию не навязывал, только просил майора не дымить сигарами в гостиной, а миссис Хадсон — не налегать на шнапс и не покупать спички из белого фосфора. Свои химикаты он прятал в шкаф с толстым двойным стеклом и неизменно проводил опыты в перчатках и маске, соблюдая все меры предосторожности.

Свободное же от работы время Мориарти посвящал физической активности, которая, как он утверждал, стимулировала работу ума. Он превосходно владел шпагой и состоял в клубе фехтовальщиков, куда наведывался дважды в неделю. Лет пять назад он поддался общей «велосипедной лихорадке» — и еще одной его страстью стал велоспорт, которому он также уделял немало времени.

Однажды он даже участвовал в Лондонском чемпионате по трековым велогонкам и занял четвертое место среди любителей. Позже выяснилось, что один из финалистов принимал смесь стрихнина, кокаина, хлороформа и эликсира Виктора. Он скончался через несколько часов после гонки, и так Мориарти получил «бронзу».

После того случая он более не принимал участия в чемпионатах. Как и любой педант, он не мог смириться с мыслью, что в каком-то поединке занял первое место с конца.

— Думаю, это что-то вроде временного помешательства, — вслух подытожил Мориарти свои мысленные наблюдения, отбросив карточку. — Скоро ему надоест.

Карточка приземлилась на стол обратной стороной:

_«Кстати, в Новом Свете этот торт прозвали «Наполеон». Правда, забавно? — МХ»_

***

Еще восемь лет назад никто не слышал имени Майкрофта Холмса. Теперь же оно красовалось на плакатах, вывесках на фасадах домов, на витринах, дирижаблях и театральных афишах. Даже «Звезда Альбиона» регулярно публиковала новинки его кондитерского производства в рекламном разделе.

Начинал Холмс с изготовления рафинада, сиропов и варенья, а затем взялся за чайный и кофейный импорт. Вскоре ассортимент его крошечной кондитерской пополнился марципаном, зефиром и шоколадом разных сортов, и он обзавелся парочкой кофейных и чайных. За этим последовало открытие первой фабрики, где Холмс поставил производство на поток и начал выпускать сладости для каждого в королевстве: от искушенного гурмана-аристократа до нищего мальчишки из трущоб, покупающего леденец раз в месяц.

Ежегодно предприятие стало выпускать по триста тонн карамели, шоколада и бисквитов. Особенной любовью лондонцев пользовались сахарные «Розы Гелиогабала» и двухцветный торт «Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль».

Однако амбиции фабриканта простирались дальше людского рынка. Он обратил свой взор на интересы других перспективных потребителей и вскоре выбил эксклюзивное право на поставку мороженого на королевские балы.

Полгода назад на всех витринах кондитерских, кофеен и чайных Холмса появилась гордая надпись: «Поставщик Двора Её Королевского Величества».

Так бывший выходец из провинциального захолустья превратился в кондитерского магната.

А пару недель назад он выбрал объектом своей симпатии детектива-консультанта, чья кость была в два раза тоньше его.

— Это блажь, — говорил Мориарти за завтраком, сверля взглядом коробки со свежими бисквитными пирожными. — И она пройдет.

За всю следующую неделю Майкрофт Холмс перебрал все виды кондитерских изделий в качестве подарков, но так и не явился лично.

В воскресенье он настолько отчаялся, что прислал ящики с фруктами.

Их сопровождало очередное послание:

_«Мистер Мориарти, если вам вдруг показалось, что я намекаю на ваш несолидный вес, то вы ошибаетесь. Внешность — не главное! И я люблю мужчин с узкой талией. — МХ»_

— А вот это уже наглость, — пробормотал Мориарти, сминая записку.

Моран, не ведая о содержании этого письма, оглядывал ящики с недоумением.

— Ну, а теперь он чем вам не угодил? Поверьте, друг мой, если дело в каких-то общественных предрассудках, то ни я, ни миссис Хадсон и не думали вас осуждать!

— Моран, вы хоть знаете, сколько сахара содержится в фруктах? — морщился Мориарти, оглядывая внушительную связку бананов, до которых уже добрался его друг. — Это все равно что есть пирожные.

— Да бросьте, — буркнул Моран, очищая банан от шкурки. — В самом деле, что может случиться плохого, если я буду есть, скажем, по пять бананов в день?

— Проблемы с пищеварением, констипация кишечника и лишний вес, — со всей серьезностью ответил Мориарти. — А еще у вас хронические мигрени. Я бы не советовал усугублять.

Моран застыл с бананом у рта.

— Умеете же вы испортить аппетит.

— Вы спросили — я ответил, — отрезал Мориарти. — И передайте миссис Хадсон, чтобы она больше не устраивала благотворительные акции около дома. Скоро эти беспризорники разобьют лагерь у нашей входной двери…

Он уже трижды пожалел, что вообще согласился на то злополучное дело о мятных леденцах.

Майкрофт Холмс завоевал сердца британцев, решив закормить Англию до смерти.

С ним он, видимо, выбрал ту же тактику.

***

В понедельник был нанесен финальный удар.

Когда Мориарти спустился в гостиную и застал Морана за разглядыванием очередной фирменной коробки «Holmes’ Confectionery», то даже усмехнулся как-то снисходительно.

— Говорил вам, друг мой, он скоро сдастся. Этот подарок уже в пять раз меньше…

Мориарти осекся, опустив взгляд на содержимое коробки.

— Это то, что я думаю? — поинтересовался Моран благоговейным шепотом.

Мориарти медленно осел на стул, сверля взглядом белоснежную содрогающуюся массу, покрытую тончайшим слоем съедобного двадцатичетырехкаратного золота.

Шогготские пирожные Ее Величества.

Редчайшая в их мире субстанция, потребление которой разрешено лишь особам королевской крови. Холмс был один из немногих фабрикантов, кто имел патент на его добычу и переработку в кондитерские изделия лично для Славной Виктории.

Рядом с коробкой лежала очередная карточка:

_«Полагаю, у вас не только необыкновенный ум, но и желудок. Пища должна соответствовать и тому, и другому. — МХ»_

— Да этот ваш мистер Холмс совсем головой тронулся!

Лучше бы Мориарти и сам не сказал.

Такой подарок равноценен государственной измене.

— Знаете что, Мориарти, — пробормотал побледневший Моран, а затем вдруг нахмурился и сплюнул. — Напишите уже ему хоть одно проклятое письмо, черт побери!

Коробка издала омерзительное верещание, и Моран поспешно захлопнул крышку.

А Мориарти рванулся к столу и взялся за перо с чернилами.

_«Мистер Холмс, я более не нуждаюсь в ваших подарках…»_

Он заскрипел зубами и перечеркнул написанное. Пока выходило, что нуждался. А он не нуждался.

_«Мистер Холмс, прошу вас остановить это настойчивое преследование…»_

Опять не то. Майкрофт ведь его, по сути, не преследовал. Только пытался настойчиво осчастливить марципаном и булочками.

_«Мистер Холмс, ну это уже ни в какие ворота!»_

Перед глазами Мориарти всплыла крупная, почти монументальная фигура Холмса, и он вновь смял бумагу.

Чего доброго, конфетный фабрикант разглядит в этом намек и обидится. Выйдет некрасиво.

_«Я на вас Королеве пожалуюсь»._

Это уже похоже на ребячество…

Наконец он сдался. И написал прямо:

_«У меня диабет. — ДМ»_

А затем отправил письмо с утренней почтой.

***

На следующий день Моран услышал какие-то жуткие звуки из спальни Мориарти и решил, что у его друга случился припадок.

Когда он ворвался в комнату, тот сидел на полу перед очередной коробкой от Майкрофта Холмса и хохотал.

— Я думал, вам плохо, — Моран разглядывал его с недоумением и растерянностью. — Либо вы мучили какую-то кошку.

Мориарти вытер глаза и поднялся на ноги, отступив к шкафу. Там он, все еще посмеиваясь, принялся перебирать свои костюмы.

— Со мной все в порядке, друг мой.

Тон его звучал слишком легкомысленно. Моран нахмурился, не слишком уверенный в психическом здоровье своего друга.

— Куда-то направляетесь?

— Может, и направляюсь…

— Случайно не в «Эпикур»?

— Может, и в «Эпикур»…

— Вы-то что там собрались делать?

Мориарти усмехнулся.

— Смотреть, как Майкрофт Холмс давится хлоридом натрия.

Силясь понять, что так развеселило Мориарти, Моран опустил взгляд вниз.

В коробке лежал мешок с крупным белым песком.

А поверх него — карточка:

_«Я люблю сладкую жизнь, Джеймс, но с вами готов и пуд соли съесть! — МХ»_


End file.
